Recruiting the Master
The subtle thumping of propeller blades slicing through the air announces the HV-911 Eagle Eye's presence above the Petrified Forest of Cybertron. Coldwar's IFF is instantly recognized by those friendly to the Decepticon cause, which consists of mainly only Decepticons... Descending closer to the garden, which rests within the forbodding dim of the forest itself, the Soldiercon transforms before landing with a thump near to the very center of the Blossom Garden. The Blossom Garden has obviously been recently tended, for the tool that has been used to make the strange lines in the sand lies propped against the foreboding bulk of an ancient . . . something or other . . but at first, there will be nothing on sensors or anything to indicate that the place is occupied. A few grains of sand are tossed about by the UAV's backwash, but mostly things remain intact -- and continue to do so as a figure emerges from some of the ground cover; his hands behind the small of his back. His voice is a touch on the raspy side, as though it had been disused for a long time. "Few come to my little garden. Why are you different?" Coldwar shows little appreciation for the beauty of his surroundings, though his gaze does travel for a moment away from the other Decepticon with whom he shares the garden to take it in greater detail nonetheless. After a moment, when the voice speaks up ahead of him the red optics of the Soldiercon flash briefly before his chassis goes rigid - back erect, salute sharp and well practiced he responds at first with a simple "Sir." The time passes; long enough to be at least a couple breaths pause, and then the salute is lowered yet the rigid poise remains as Coldwar begins to speak. "Perhaps you're not used to being conscripted for Imperial projects in person. My apologies for intercepting you at 'home', but the mission ahead of us is demanding and I believed my presence here 'in-robot' would do something to emphasize the point." Bludgeon raises an optic ridge slightly, but offers no other visible emotion at all as he engages his antigravs in a small leap to carry him to the mat at the center of the garden proper. For a moment or two, he doesn't speak at all; and lets tension build in the air before he inclines his head and returns the salute very briefly. Then again, thirty seconds or so of silence as a few blossoms take to the 'wind' and settle through the sand and perhaps over the UAV-former. "I am aware of the current situation, unless there are new developments that have not found their way past the Decepticon message center. I am currently engaged in another operation for the next few days, and then it is my intention to join the materials acquisition effort. Is there something new; or different that you, or someone else had in mind?" Coldwar's response comes more quickly than that of the Samurai, as he came here with purpose in processor and needs little time to consider his responses. "The materials acquisition effort will likely be finished by the time you have accomplished what demands your attention here on Cybertron, Sir. Cyclonus' construction project is important, but not quite as important as the survival of Cybertronian kind..." He does trail this time, allowing his words to sink in but for only a few very brief moments. "The Mecannibals. They are a potential menace - a menace that is aware of our presence in the universe, our location, and many of our weaknesses. This project has not yet been greenlit by Command, however I am confident that they will have no problem doing so once I have a team assembled, and a plan of action to destroy those that have garnered this information." "One should be careful in assumptions, Coldwar." It's hard to say how Bludgeon knows Coldwar's name. Maybe through his IFF signature or some sort of electronic tagging or maybe he just does his research. He's enigmatic like that. "My work is elsewhere, you have merely been fortunate in the extreme in catching me during a brief self-cleanse." He turns to drop into a lotus position on the mat while still seeming to process what Coldwar says. "I am aware of your reports on the subject. What is your intention to do, then?" "Indeed, Sir," Coldwar replies to Bludgeon's first line, his ruby gaze near-emotionlessly fixed just above the other Decepticon's optic-line. "Sir," he offers again to the next line from his enigmatic comrade, the Soldiercon having figured as much himself - having actually never participated in an operation with Bludgeon, nor had he ever really seen the Decepticon milling about the 'usual places' that he finds many of the Decepticon constituency. When the Metallikato Master inquires into his intentions Coldwar finally speaks at length. "Astrotrain transports you, myself, and a fourth member as of yet unknown to Grand Central Space Station. Once there we equip Pretender Shells, created by our own intelligence division head Soundwave, and infiltrate the Space Station to commence seek and destroy operations against the Mecannibals onboard, as well as any of their information storage archives and any back-ups. Hopefully... With a little luck we will be able to at the very least buy ourselves some time, and force them to have to make any searches for Cybertron, Earth, or an of our other installations throughout the known universe active... Without a cheat-sheet, Sir." Bludgeon silently listens to this from his lotus position. There is not a hint of indication what he thinks of this, either in posture or in facial expression or any bit of minute thing that could give him away. "You are hinging much on what you perceive my capabilities to be, along with others. Perhaps this will work. However, from what I have gleaned, all attempts to replicate Thunderwing's technology have been complete failures. But perhaps Soundwave will be more successful. Very well. I will go." Coldwar nods curtly, still giving no hint what so ever as to whether or not Bludgeon's agreement to accompany him on this mission fills him with even the tiniest shred of joy, confidence, or even relief. "Perhaps, Sir. But we can ill-afford to allow this potential threat to linger over our heads at its current level. Your close-quarters combat style will come in handy on a space station full of corridors, and limited room for flight maneuvers. It is as you say a long shot, Sir..." And then the Soldiercon lifts his hand and salutes the Decepticon Samurai once more in what is very likely farewell, or at least an attempt at such. Bludgeon simply nods to Coldwar. "I will complete my . . . other operation as soon as possible. The work will aid this operation signifigantly." No other comment is made for a moment. "You will keep me filled in with your intentions." And then, he is turning away and vanishing into the 'forest' himself. "Yes-sir."